Red Koi
by the ivory moon
Summary: Midorima is on a date at the aquarium. [Midorima/OC, fluff, oneshot, drabble, inspired off a post on tumblr.]


Hello~! This is my first fanfiction, so um... constructive criticism, please!

This is a oneshot, but depending on response I just might turn this into an actual story~ See, I've got an idea but not very much time. I apologize for the generic, cliche romance. Plotless romance. But see, I'm a hopeless romantic. Also, I might be posting an AoKise oneshot soon. Oh dear god, I love that pairing so much.

This js really cliche and you can find this in practically any otome or shoujo. Writig this on my phone, a very quick drabble.

* * *

"Wahhh!" A girl runs around an aquarium, the light from the water reflecting around them. Long vermillion hair falls to her waist and her pale blue eyes flecked with silver shine. A sleeveless white blouse tucked into a powder blue skirt frames her willowy body. "Midorima-kun, isn't it pretty?"

Yuzuki Tsukiko turns around abruptly, hair flying behind her, beams. "The fish are all so cute and colorful!"

"Yes, they are, aren't they Yuzuki-" he stops when he remembered his promise to be more informal "-I mean, Tsukiko?" He inwardly scoffs at her mood. While she was like a normal schoolgirl right now, the sixteen-year old girl has always been very moody and ill-tempered, sullen at random times and too energetic, far too different from him him. Of couse, he had originally thought her incompatible with him. After all, Tsukiko was a Sagittarius.

After a few months of her persistence, he had finally tiven in.

This was their third date.

(Technically four, but they don't really talk about the second since the five basketball members and their manager from the old Teiko team and Takao who all insisted on coming along to see Midorima's lady friend.)

"Look! Red koi! And then there's some angelfish! Rockfish! Bleeding heart tetra!" He can barely hear her whispers of _I think_ before she runs off to the other side. She's flying around the aquarium, so quickly and noisily that others are staring at her but the green-haired shooter can't help but admire her and her boldness.

They were completely different, yet exactly the same. Both were broken, with holes in their heart, they had just taken to different ways of handling their pain. He had covered the hole in his heart where his mother should have been with horoscopes and stoicness, and she had covered her heart with an insincere layer of peppiness to escape reality.

The entire time, he is silent.

And then the girl turns, a playful pout on her face. "You know, you don't seem like you're having fun at all." Despite what he heard, the true meaning of what left her lips seemed to be something along the lines of _'And I know you've been staring at me instead of the fish the entire time.'_

He scoffs but cannot stop his face from turning as red as her hair, and fidgets with his stuffed plush of that blue creature from Tales of the Abyss, his lucky item of the day.

She laughed quickly before covering her mouth. Her lips move and he can barely make out _'tsundere.' _After calming down, she rests her hand on the glass of the aquarium.

"Hey, hey, Midorima-kun? Can you do something for me?"

He raises his eyebrow in question.

"Kiss me here, alright?"

The verdant teen freezes in shock, scanning her face. Completely serious. "T-Tsukiko-chan?" As soon as he recovers, a scowl crosses over his face. "No, I will not do that."

Tsukiko steps close to him, pulling both of his hands past her and leaning in towards him. Her pale eyes are wide, innocent, and he suddenly felt the urge to do whstever she said.

"Midorima-kun, this is our third," her eyes widen even more and recognition shines in them before it is replaced by embarassment, "no, _fourth_ date. You have only kissed me once, and that was because everyone made you during that... disaster."

"But do you _see_ how many people are in here?" Midorima sputters indignantly. His face gets even redder. In truth, he _did_ want to kiss her, just not in front of all of those people.

"Can I try something, Midorima-kun?" Her eyes are shining in admiration and hopefulness.

"No, Tsukiko, you..." It was so obvious that she would do it. She pulled her towards him, kissing him gently on the lips. His eyes were open, disbelieving, before he gave in and closed them. Several red koi swam past them.

Other schoolgirls cooed in how romantic it was, begging their boyfriends to do the same. Middle-aged mothers and fathers stared with a bit of wistfulness before they covered their children's eyes.

Some of his former teammates were hidng somewhere, stifling laughter.

When she pulled away, he is frozen. "Next time, _you_ do it."

She skips away to the next tank, seemingly oblivious (though smirking) to his bewildered state.

* * *

After he dropped her off, he ran into Tako at the grocery store a couple hours later. His teammate was giving him a knowing smirk.

"What do you want, Takao?" Midorima asks, exasperated before his phone rings.

"Nothing! Nothing! And - oh, is that Yuzuki-chan?"

"No," Midorima lies, sliding his finger over the screen to read the text.

From: Scary Woman

Midorima! Did you enjoy that kiss?

I did, though I hoped you weren't terribly embarrassed~ (⌒・⌒)

Awaahh you're so tsun!

_Yuzuki Tsukiko_

He blushed furiously at the text, before the teen realized Takao was right next to him. "Hey, who's 'Scary Woman' and - she kissed you?! Wait... you're calling Yuzuki-chan "Scary Woman'?"

A devious smirk crossed his teammate's face. "I'll go tell Yuzuki-chan that you're scare of her!"

* * *

Review if you want an actual, well-written story! Tsuki-chan is kind of Sue-ish in this one and the characters are OOC, but it's late at night. I would be studying but I'm at a family party eating lots of hot pot. I want to go to sleep sooo bad~

Farewell for now, good night!


End file.
